Los Elegidos Marianne Curley
by Aster Ryddle
Summary: No existe Hogwarts. Es un mundo paralelo, James guardian de la Orden, Lily una estudiante aparentemente normal. Apenas se conocen, directamente no se llevan, pero ¿qué pasa cuando a James le comunican que Lily es su aprendiza? Basado en la novela de M.


Los elegidos (L&J) : Marianne Curley

****

_Hola! _

_Bueno, este es mi segundo ff en esta página. Está publicado en www.harrypotter.com con este link: http://boards.harrypotter.warnerbros.es/web/hpes/messages.jsp?topic=47360802&board=Spanish_

_Bien, pues lo primero que tengo que decir es que (como bien sabréis) los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, tienen su copyright, y bla bla bla. _

_Con esto no gano dinero (que desgracia... ni un par de knuts ^^)._

_Lo segundo, y lo que me ha hecho dudar sobre si publicar este fic o no, es la trama. Los Elegidos es una obra de Marianne Curley (autora de "El círculo de fuego") publicada en Salamandra. No se puede decir que sea de mis novelas favoritas, pero creo que los personajes irán bien adaptados a los de Rowling. _

_Sin embargo, este es el primer tomo de una trilogía, así que no tengo ni idea de cómo será el desenlace final. Con el transcurso del tiempo veré si es más recomendable adaptar el final al de Lily y James (los protas), o dejarlo como en el libro._

_(Espero que Curley no tarde mucho en publicar el segundo tomo ¬¬)_

_Este fic (y por lo tanto el libro) está dividido en monólogos, es decir, está hecho en primera persona, de forma que los personajes van contando la historia sin que sea en pasado. Se divide en dos personajes, Ethan (aquí llamado "James") e Isabel (Lily)._

_Nada más que decir eccepto dos palabras (esenciales, por cierto ^^)_

_REVIEWS PLEASE!_

_Gracias por perder el tiempo leyendo esto! Y ahora sí, pasemos al fic (con unas descripciones antes.. ^^)_

_Atte_

_            A.R_

_**********************************************************************_

**_Los personajes son:_**

_Ethan Roberts: Uno de los protagonistas de la historia. Aquí lo llamaremos James Potter._

_Isabel Becket__: Lily Evans. Hermana de Matt._

_Matt Becket: Sirius Black (lo siento, pero me temo que al principio os resultará un poco odioso ^^)._

_Sera Roberts: La hermana de Ethan, James. Fallece en las primeras páginas, así que no se la conocerá mucho._

_Arkarian: (Uuuuhh! Me encanta este personaje! ^^) Es Remus Lupin, instructor y superior de Ethan. No conoce a Peter ni a Sirius (a este último lo hará más adelante)._

_Carter: Será Severus Snape. Maestro de Ethan e Isabel. (Lo ponremos un pelín más mayor, pero imaginemos que tiene solo unos años de más, vale? ^^)_

_Marduke: Marduke. Uno de los aliados de Voldi._

_La Orden: Los seguidores de Voldemort. Aquí se les llamará "mortífagos"._

_La Guardia: Luchan contra la Orden. Será "La Orden del Fénix"._

_Dillon Kirby: Será el pequeño Peter. Es un papel muy secundario. No encontraba ningún otro.. ¬¬_

_Rochelle: Será la novia de Matt, osea, de Sirius. Sigue llamándose Rochelle._

_Jimmy: Se llamará Benjy Fenwick. No me gusta "Jimmy" ¬¬_

_Shaun Roberts: El padre de Ethan. Sigue llamándose Shaun._

**_Miembros del tribunal:_**

_Lady Devine de la Casa de la Divinidad: Sinistra._

_Meridian de la Casa de Kavanah: Será "Meridian" (no se me ocurría ningún otro.. ¬¬)_

_Brystianne de la Casa de Averil: McGonagall (no podía faltar, no? ^^)._

_Sir Syford de la Casa de Syford: Alastor Moody._

_Elenna de la Casa de la Isla: Treawnley (no aparece mucho.. ¬¬)._

_Alexandon de la Casa del Llanto: Simplemente Alexandon._

_Arabella de la Casa del Cielo y del Agua: Arabella Figg (coincidencia, eh? ^^)._

_Penbarin de la Casa de los Samartyne: Rubeus Hagrid._

_Lorian de la Casa de la Guardia: Albus Dumbledore (aunque aquí no tiene sexo... raro? ^^). Es el miembro pricipal._

_Ejem... Creo que estos son todos los personajes... ¬¬_

_Bueno, si se me olvida alguno lo presentaré más adelante. Por lo pronto, voy a empezar ya, pero esto no está dividido por capítulos, sino por los pensamientos de los dos personajes iniciales–Ethan e Isabel– excepto la primera parte, que la voy a copiar tal cual para que lo entendais mejor._

_Nunca me cansaré de repetir que este trabajo no es mío, sino de Curley y los personajes de Rowling, no quiero atribuirme méritos falsos._

_Y sin más preámbulos empiezo. _

_Un saludo ^^_


End file.
